Cherry Blossoms and Metal Arms
by pingo1387
Summary: When Eustass Kid allows a young woman to join his crew, he never expects the surprises she will bring. Kid/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is an anonymous commission. More chapters to come!**

* * *

"What's that?" Kid said, slamming down his mug and turning in Killer's direction. The group behind Killer, the rowdiest in the dim bar, laughed at something their leader had said. The bartender tried to ignore the argument in the corner, and a young woman in a red cheongsam across the room eyed Kid, drumming her fingers on the table.

"I said, the navigator told me to tell you the Log Pose is set," Killer repeated. "We can leave whenever you're—"

"Not you. Move." Killer scooted aside as Kid stood and approached the rowdy group, darting a hand forward and shoving their leader to the ground by his shoulder in one swift motion. The rest of the group backed off as their leader stared at Kid, shocked.

"You wanna repeat that, asshole?" Kid snarled, leaning into the man's face. "What'd you just say about the one piece?"

"Nothing," the man whispered.

"You _sure?_ My ears must be going bad. I could've sworn I heard you say it was fake. Isn't that what your friends were laughing about?" He looked back and nodded to Killer, who blocked the door to the bar. The friends of the man backed up against the bar counter, and the bartender ducked underneath it.

"No, no, I didn't say that," the man said, his words becoming strangled as Kid's hand moved to his neck and began to squeeze. "I swear—"

"Who the fuck are you, to laugh at someone's dream like that?!" Kid yelled, his face twisted in rage. He raised his other hand, using his magnetic ability to draw forks and knives to his fingers. He had just started to plunge his hand towards the man's chest when it froze in midair, caught by a thin, pale hand.

Kid looked up, his other hand still on the man's throat. The hand belonged to the woman from the other side of the bar—he didn't know how she had gotten so close without a hint of presence, but here she was, staring at him with pale green eyes and a face framed by short, petal-pink hair.

"You mentioned the one piece?" she said, her hand still on his wrist.

"I sure did," Kid snapped, trying to move the hand she had caught. "And until _you_ came along, I was about to kill _this_ jackass for making fun of my dream!"

"So you're looking for the one piece," the woman said. Kid was still unable to remove her grip—how was she so strong?

"Captain, need any help?" Killer called from the door.

"Everything's under control!" Kid spat, mood dropping by the second. "Get your hand off me, wench, unless you—"

"I'm interested in the one piece, too," the woman said, ignoring him. There was something intense behind her eyes despite her neutral expression. "You're a pirate captain, aren't you? Interested in teaming up?"

Kid let out a laugh while the man underneath him turned blue. "I don't just let anyone onto my crew. Who the hell are you, anyway? You seem strong—" He tried to move his arm again— "but can you fight?"

Killer stumbled away from the door as it swung open, allowing five Marines into the room. Kid and the woman whipped around.

"Eustass Kid," one of them said. "We got a call from here. You're under arrest for threatening bodily harm and death, destruction of several cities across the world, and being a pirate."

Kid glared at the bartender, who ducked underneath the counter again. Killer stood and moved towards him, but Kid held up a hand as the woman turned to him again.

"If I can take out these Marines, you'll let me join your crew," she stated.

Kid laughed. "All by yourself? Sure, whatever!"

She finally released his wrist and he checked it as he stood, finding not a single mark. She stood and approached the Marines while the man underneath Kid recovered and crawled away.

"Hey, lady, move," the Marine at the front said, holding up his hands with a gentle smile. "That guy behind you, he's really dangerous, see? We're going to arrest him, so don't be scared."

"She looks familiar," one of the other ones said, but went dead silent as the woman rushed forward and punched the Marine at the front with perfect form. She settled back into a stance as he collapsed, bleeding from his nose, and the others stared in shock.

"Subdue her!" one of them cried at last, and he and one of his comrades rushed forwards. But they stumbled over each other, looking around to find the woman had vanished. Each felt a sharp pain in the back of their necks before collapsing.

"A pressure point," the woman said, turning around as the last two Marines raised their guns and aimed. "It was too easy to find . . ."

The Marines fired and she ducked. Kid barely dodged in time, spinning out of the way, and the woman raised her hands and clasped them together, her index fingers touching. She murmured something and stared hard at the Marines, who stared at their guns, and raised their hands, opening their palms to allow the guns to drop to the floor.

"What kind of technique—?!" one of them exclaimed. "The rifles, they're floating! Floating!"

"I can't . . . move . . . my body," his companion got out, and the first one found himself in the same position. They gazed up at the ceiling, frozen, and stumbled backwards as if shot, fainting to the floor.

The woman released her hands and turned back to Kid. "They call me Cherry Bomb Sakura," she said, intense gaze focused on his stunned face, "and I'm a jutsu user. Not too long ago, I was a mercenary, but I quit to find the one piece. To do that, I need a partner. So, Eustass Kid, will you keep your promise?"

Kid blinked, stared, and straightened up as his face split into a grin. "You little minx," he said, laughing. "You've got spirit, don't you? Very well! Welcome aboard! But know that if you die, I won't take responsibility, you got that?!"

Sakura's face burst into a grin and she pumped a fist in the air. "Shannaro! Let's go, captain!"

"Is this really okay?" Killer whispered, approaching Kid as Sakura composed herself, still smiling. "To take on such a spirited woman . . ."

"Like I said, it's her own fault if she can't handle the Grand Line," Kid said. "I'm sure we can handle one more crewmember . . . even someone as intriguing as her."

"Intriguing?"

"Never mind." Kid beckoned to Killer and Sakura, and they followed him out the door, letting it swing shut on stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, captain, there you are," the navigator said as Kid, Killer, and Sakura boarded the ship. "No trouble with those Marines, huh?"

Someone pushed their way forward, staring at Sakura with a lecherous grin. "Whoa, nice job with this one!"

"Who's this little piece of work?" said Wire, rubbing his chin. "About time you got a whore for the ship, Captain Kid, we're all—"

Kid punched Wire in the chest. "Get it together!" he snapped. "This woman is no whore!"

The crew gave a collective groan of disappointment.

"She happens to be our new crewmate," Kid continued. He clapped Sakura on the shoulder. "This is Sakura—Cherry Bomb Sakura, you said?"

"That's right," Sakura said, brushing his hand away. She pointed to the diamond seal on her forehead. "As you can see, I won't need taking care of on this ship."

"What's a little mark like that got to do with anything?" Heat said blankly.

"More importantly," someone else interrupted, "captain, you can't be serious—don'tcha know a lady on the ship is bad luck?"

"Unless she's a harlot!" someone else called, leading to laughter and general agreement.

Sakura clenched her fists at her sides, face tensing, but Kid stepped in again.

"If I catch _any_ of you disrespecting your new crewmate, it's keelhauling the first time, and drowning the second," he hissed. "Anyone who wants her off this crew will have to go through _me_ first. Understood?!"

"Aye, captain," the crew chorused, though many still whispered and gave Sakura looks.

"Sorry about these guys," Kid said to Sakura. "Let me show you to your room."

"She gets her own room?!" someone yelled. Kid ignored him as he led Sakura away.

"Killer," the navigator said when Kid was out of earshot, "you can't really be okay with this either, right? Having a chick here just upsets the whole balance!"

"I trust Captain's judgement," Killer said, turning his masked face to the navigator. "Don't you?"

"Well—!"

"Besides," Killer added, "you haven't seen her fight yet. Now, weren't we going to set sail?"

"Right," the navigator said, defeated. "Men, to your positions . . ."

* * *

It was a clear, beautiful day when Kid walked outside to find Sakura leaning against the railing, staring into the distance. He paused, staying silent (though he was sure she knew he was there) as she ran a hand over the jolly roger badge on her belt. He grinned and rubbed his head, remembering how he had tried to convince her that wearing a punk metal bikini was the perfect outfit to fit their crew's theme, only to receive a quick punch to the skull.

The jolly roger badge had been their compromise, but Kid's smile faded when Sakura removed her hand and returned to staring out at the ocean, her pink hair fluttering in the wind like a cherry blossom. Despite the two weeks at sea together, the crew still hadn't warmed up to her, muttering behind her back and generally refusing to speak to her, calling her "Woman" or "Wench" when they needed to. Even now, two crewmates passing by whispered something to each other, only hurrying away when Kid shot them a glare.

Kid straightened, steeling his resolve, and marched in Sakura's direction—but froze when someone else got to her first.

"Don't worry about the others," Killer murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at him, her face now visible to Kid. "They'll get over themselves soon."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I know," she murmured. "Thank you. You and Captain Kid are very kind to let me stay in the first place."

She and Killer turned to look at Kid, still frozen mid-march. Heat rose to his cheeks and he turned away, folding his arms and leaning against the wall, whistling.

"Hm?" Sakura said, peering at the ocean again. "Something's—"

An enormous Sea King broke the water with a scream. Sakura and Killer stumbled back and Kid jumped to his feet again.

"MEN!" he roared. "GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

The crew poured out with battle cries, ready to take down the monster.

"Hey, you," Wire said, seizing Sakura's shoulders and dragging her back. "Get out of here. Let the men handle this, okay? Don't be scared."

"Thanks for the concern," she said. She smacked his hands away and leapt overboard. The crew, startled, ran to the railing to look, Kid pushing his way to the front, and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

" _She's walking on water!"_ Heat screamed.

"Amazing," Kid whispered.

Sakura ran across the water as easily as solid ground, arms behind her. The Sea King reared back, not noticing her, and lunged for some of the stunned crew, knocking them back and wounding them. The Kid Pirates then had the sense to move back from the railing.

"How _dare_ you attack my new crew!" Sakura yelled, leaping into the air. She curled in on herself and then pulled back her fists, revealing a glowing light surrounding both before pummeling the Sea King into submission. It fell back into the water, unconscious or dead, and Sakura landed back on the ocean surface, running and leaping back onto the ship.

She approached the wounded crewmembers, holding her hands over them. They glowed with a different light as their wounds healed before everyone's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, turning around. "They're hurt! They need medical attention!"

"Right," the doctor exclaimed, broken out of his stupor. He came forward and hoisted one of the wounded men into his arms. The rest of the crew slowly snapped out of their amazement as Sakura lifted the last unconscious crewman over her shoulder like he weighed nothing.

"This one has his arm broken," she explained. "It needs to be set before it's healed. And you all call yourselves pirates? You need to be able to take care of your crewmates, don't you?"

She carried the man to the medical bay, following the doctor.

"No wonder you wanted her here, captain," said Heat in awe.

"She defeated that Sea King all by herself," said Wire, eyes wide.

"But she was so gentle with the wounded guys," added the navigator.

"I _told_ you she was incredible," Kid said proudly. "Maybe this will teach you not to question my fucking judgement next time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to—help her. And the doctor."

He hurried off.

"She _is_ amazing," Heat said. "But . . ."

"She's also scary!" the crew said together, shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

"Three days for a coating . . ." Kid slammed his drink on the counter. "Ridiculous!"

"It seems so complicated," the navigator said, staring thoughtfully ahead as he took another sip from his own mug. "Come on, captain, we could never do something like that."

"Yeah," Heat said. "So don't be—"

"I'm _not_ angry!" Kid yelled angrily, picking up his mug to slam it on the counter again. "I just want it to be _done!"_

"It'll be worth the wait," Sakura said. Her mug stood empty already. "We can take our time and enjoy some peace and quiet while it's being done."

"I guess so," Kid said, his voice lowering again. The navigator and Heat smirked at each other, but Kid's improved mood was not to last. He looked at Sakura as if about to speak, but then leaned to peer around her and narrowed his eyes.

"And what're _you_ lookin' at, long-armed punk?" he snarled, standing and making his way over to where a man with a robe and a braid sat leering at Sakura. As he started an argument and punches were thrown, Sakura sighed and stood.

"I could've taken care of myself if that guy had wanted a fight," she complained to Heat. "Kid doesn't need to do this every time."

"That's not why he's doing it," the navigator said under his breath.

"Anyway, tell him to call me if there's anything he needs," Sakura said, waving her mini Den-Den Mushi. "I'm getting out of here."

"Sure thing," Heat and the navigator said together as she left, the sounds of the fight growing fainter behind her.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?"

The man with the long hair looked up from where he sat on the edge of the fountain. "Pink hair," he said. "I've been expecting you."

"O . . . kay," Sakura said, taking a seat.

"My cards foretold a cherry blossom in the near future," the man explained, staring straight ahead. "But . . . I am unsure of your importance at this time."

"Right. Who are you?"

"Basil Hawkins."

"Cherry Bomb Sakura."

"That's a good name. It suits you." Hawkins looked at her. "What brought you here?"

"My captain's being an idiot, so I left him to his own devices," Sakura said, brushing some hair away from her face. "Honestly, how can someone be so stupid and so—so—?"

She cut herself off, straightening her clothes.

"So it's like that, is it?" Hawkins said. He stood. "I wish you a prosperous future with your captain. And . . . answer your snail."

"Thanks," Sakura said as he walked away. She blinked and stared after him. "Wait, wha—?"

A noise from her pocket interrupted her and she pulled the ringing Den-Den Mushi out. Casting one last bemused look in the direction Hawkins had gone, she said, "Hello?"

" _Sakura?"_ said Kid on the other end. " _Meet me at the auction house. Something's going down."_

"On my way," Sakura said with a sigh.

* * *

"Oh, what _now?"_

Sakura hid herself behind a tree and closed her eyes, concentrating. A moment later she stepped back out with the appearance of a Marine soldier and crept in among the crowd surrounding the auction house, slipping inside the building.

She eyed the pirates in the audience, the mermaid on stage at the front, the old man having a conversation with a familiar straw-hatted guy, and the unconscious Celestial Dragon. She took a deep breath.

" _Kid!"_ she snapped, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "What did you do _now?!"_

"The fuck do you want?!" Kid snapped, not even standing up. Killer nudged him, trying to tell him something. "I didn't have anything to do with this! But if it's a fight you want—"

"It's _me,_ stupid!"

"Sakura?" Kid said, face softening as he recognized her voice. Killer tilted his head as if rolling his eyes. "Sorry—hey, this wasn't my fault, I'm just a spectator."

"Fine, whatever you say."

"Excuse me, did you say Sakura?" the redhead called from up front.

"What's it to you?" Sakura said with a tilt of her head as she undid her disguise, revealing her true appearance. The redhead's eyes widened and she whispered Sakura's nickname to her crewmates. Sakura's eyes swept over the other pirates as she went to stand by Kid and Killer—there was a tired guy sitting in front of him with a bear, the old man, and the redhead's crewmates, including—

"Oh, I should've known," she said, shaking her head. "Careless like always, Luffy?"

Luffy took in her appearance and gave her a broad grin. "I guess so, nee-chan!"

"Um, what?" the long-nosed kid said, poking Luffy. "How do you know this scary woman?"

Luffy laughed. "Scary woman? That's Sakura-neechan! We met a couple years ago! She was passing through and stayed in my town for a few days, and we made really good friends." He stuck his tongue out at Sakura. "So you joined up with some pirates after all? I'm still gonna get the one piece first!"

"Right, right," Sakura said with a fond smile. She shook her head. "Luffy, it's great to see you, but we have more important things to worry about. The building's surrounded by Marines, and if you took out a Celestial Dragon—?"

"I'll deal with that later," Luffy said. His crew smacked him.

"And don't worry about the Marines," Kid added, standing. "I'll take care of them like a _real_ man."

Luffy and the tired guy stood, offended, and followed him outside.

"Your captain seems hot headed," the blue-haired man remarked.

"He'll be fine," Sakura said, sitting next to Killer. "He's reliable. Those soldiers won't be any trouble. I'll give them a few minutes."

"He just likes to show off," Killer added. The Strawhats looked at Sakura and nodded in understanding.

* * *

As the rest of the Strawhats finally left the auction house in one way or another, Sakura and Killer stood and left as well, joining Kid outside.

"I told you it was fine," Kid said to Sakura with a smile, gesturing to the defeated crowd. "Now let's get everyone else."

"We should lay low for some time," Sakura said, looking around. "There's trouble. Luffy beat up a Celestial Dragon, which means . . ."

"Luffy?" Kid repeated. "That straw hat kid, right?" He scowled. "Do you know him?"

"He's like a brother," Sakura said. Kid relaxed in relief. "Long story. Weren't we leaving?"

"Hell yeah we were. Come on, before any more freaks show up."

Kid led Sakura and Killer away and through the streets of Sabaody, where civilians were beginning to take shelter. Their navigator joined them, and Heat and Wire followed soon after.

"Where are they?" Kid hissed, looking around.

"The others?" Wire said. "They're waiting at the ship."

Kid cursed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course! They couldn't come out and help fight!"

"You were the one who told them to meet at the ship if there was trouble," Killer reminded him.

Kid pretended not to hear him. "Alright, so we can either take down more Marines while we're here, or head back to the ship right away."

"I think we should take cover as soon as possible," Sakura said. "I don't like them as much as the next pirate, but we don't want to get too mixed-up in all this."

"Back to the ship it is!" Kid declared, turning on his heel. "Great idea, Sa _getdown!"_

He and his crewmates flung themselves to the ground as a beam of light shot over their heads. They rolled over and scrambled to their feet to see an enormous, bear-like, expressionless man staring at them.

"What the hell?" Heat breathed.

"Stand down, Eustass-ya!" came a voice, and the tired guy from before appeared with his own bear friend and a giant. "This one's ours!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Trafalgar!" Kid spat, raising his hands. Metal from all around them flew up and slammed itself into the enormous man to no effect.

"You don't understand," Trafalgar said, a bead of sweat rolling down his face as his enemy dodged his attack, making him swap around buildings instead of body parts. "This isn't the only one. It's some kind of cyborg—it's incredibly powerful."

"Then more manpower's better, right?!" Kid yelled. "Sakura, help out, but be careful!"

"Oh, I will," Sakura said. She clasped her hands together, her brow creasing, and settled into a fighting stance as her hands began to glow. Heat, Wire, Killer, and the navigator stepped back. Sakura bent her legs and sprang from the ground with great speed towards the cyborg, which turned its head just in time for Sakura to cave in its face with a barrage of fists. The cyborg crumpled and a light shone from within it before it exploded, taking out a good chunk of the ground as Sakura landed lightly on her feet next to Kid.

"Huh?" the bear next to Trafalgar exclaimed. "Amazing . . . what incredible power!"

"That was something else," the giant next to him agreed.

"That's Cherry Bomb for you!" Heat exclaimed as he, Wire, and the navigator approached again, patting Sakura on the back.

"You impress me more and more every day," Kid said, slinging his arm around her shoulders with a broad grin.

Sakura smiled back, but then raised her eyebrows when she got a good look at him. "You're hurt," she said, pushing his arm away.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kid said. Shrapnel from the explosion had caught him while flying away, leaving small wounds across his torso. "Don't you worry about me."

"Come on," Sakura said. Her hands glowed again and she closed her eyes, moving her palms across Kid's skin. The wounds closed and he was good as new when she finished.

"Now, let's get out of here before another one shows up," Sakura said, opening her eyes and glancing back at Trafalgar without noticing how Kid was looking at her. "That other guy said there were more, right?"

"Right," Trafalgar said. He approached Kid and Sakura. "Trafalgar Law."

"Cherry Bomb Sakura," Sakura said. Kid finally looked up and scowled at Law, holding out an arm in front of Sakura. She rolled her eyes and pushed it down.

"You're an impressive woman, Cherry Bomb gal," Law said, tilting his hat. "That Pacifista, and your healing abilities . . . amazing."

"I have to say, your Devil Fruit is fascinating, too," Sakura said with a grin. "I'd like to see more of it—"

"But we have to _go,"_ Kid interrupted, shooting a death glare at Law. "And we _don't_ have time to talk to _creeps."_

"Then you should keep your mouth shut, shouldn't you?" Law said. "A pleasure, gal, though I can't say the same for your partner." He turned around. "Bepo, Jean-Bart, we're leaving."

They vanished.

"Good riddance," Kid said as Sakura took his arm and dragged him along with her and the others as they started heading back to the ship. "Guys like him are no good, I can _feel_ it—"

"Will you shut up?" Sakura said, using her other hand to punch him. He rubbed the spot, still allowing her to drag him down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

"You think things have settled down yet?" Sakura asked, staring in the direction of the now-distant Sabaody Archipelago. The ship, anchored in the Grand Line, rocked in the gentle waves.

"We'll wait another day or two," Kid said, approaching to stand beside her. He turned and addressed the crew at large. "We're staying here for now, men! The Government wasn't after us, but for all we know, they might pull a Buster Call and obliterate the place!"

"What're we gonna do if that happens?" someone called.

"We'll find a way to sneak through Mariejois," Kid said. As the men murmured, he snapped, "You assholes got a better plan, I'd love to hear it! Over or under, going through the Red Line's the only way to reach the New World!"

"I wouldn't mind sneaking through the Holy Land," Sakura said as the others dispersed throughout the ship. "I'd get a kick out of destroying some high-end possessions of those Celestial Dragons."

"I don't know how we'd get our ship through, if I'm being honest," Kid admitted in a low voice. "Anyway, I know going out of our way to break things is our style, but on a mission like that? They're sure to catch you."

Sakura gave him a smile. "You really think they can catch _me?"_

Kid's cheeks went pink as her hair and he turned away. "Dunno. 'Scuse me, gotta take a leak."

He hurried off, and Sakura's smile faded a bit as she wondered if she'd said something wrong.

* * *

"Alright, then," Kid said, stretching as he, Sakura, Heat, and Wire wandered down the island's street. They'd stopped by to restock and rest before heading back to Sabaody. "Let's see what this stupid place has to offer."

"The air's so nice here," Sakura said with a smile. "What a good atmosphere!"

They passed a wall riddled with posters and then paused, looking back to see that Heat had stopped, staring at something.

"What's up?" Wire said as they came back to him.

"Captain, that's you," Heat said, pointing. "It went up!"

"Oh, fuck yeah," Kid exclaimed, grinning. "Three-hundred twenty million now! Top that, Trafalgar, Strawhat!"

"Congratulations," Sakura said, patting his shoulder. "I bet their bounties don't even come close to yours!"

"Sakura, you're up there, too," Wire said.

"What?" Sakura, Kid, and Heat said together. Their gazes went upward to find a model-like photo of Sakura between the word WANTED and her bounty.

"How about that," Heat said, folding his arms. "The bounty's the same as yours, captain!"

" _What?!"_ Kid repeated, ripping down the poster for a closer look. Sure enough, the large number matched Kid's down to the zeroes.

Sakura grabbed the poster and studied it. "Oh, no, they got a photo," she said in despair. "I must've let my guard down! I've got to be more careful . . ."

Kid laughed, surprising everyone. "Look at us, two strong pirates! I'm proud to have such a great crewmate! What say we get some booze and celebrate this tonight?!"

Heat and Wire cheered while Kid slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders. They headed down the road, Sakura turning her head to hide a smile.

* * *

" _Gather up all o' the crew, time to ship out Binks' Brew . . ."_

Drunken singing chased by cheering went on in a corner of the deck that evening. Kid looked over before returning his attention to where Sakura, Heat, and Wire were having a drinking contest.

"This isn't fair," Heat groaned, holding his stomach. "My poor liver . . ."

"We're havin'—" Wire hiccupped— "Havin' the same amount! It's fair!"

"At this rate, Sakura's going to beat you both," Killer remarked.

"Like hell!" Heat and Wire exclaimed together. The three of them poured their next drink and downed it. A second later, Heat collapsed to the deck, clutching his abdomen.

"I changed my mind," he moaned. "Where's the doctor?"

"Sleep it off, you baby," Kid said, rolling his eyes. Heat dragged himself across the deck to get inside while Wire and Sakura poured themselves another shot.

"I'll beat you yet," Wire said, squinting at Sakura as they drank down the liquor.

Sakura laughed a bit louder than normal. "You can barely see! Strengthen your resolve and your insides and _then_ say that!"

"I'll show you!" With that, they took yet another drink, and Wire went down like a rock onto the deck.

Sakura cheered, slamming her mug next to his head. "Come back any time!"

"That's my girl!" Kid exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. His eyes widened. "That's—that's _our_ girl! Yeah!"

Sakura stood and walked unsteadily to Kid, sitting heavily next to him and staring up at the sky.

"I'll go check on Heat," Killer offered, glancing between them. "Our doctor's occupied."

He glanced over to where the doctor was dancing with the navigator and shook his head, heading inside.

"It's pretty," Sakura said, the stars reflected in her eyes.

"Yeah," Kid said, staring at her. She looked at him and he looked away. "Hey—uh, you never told me—you never told me why you wanted to find the one piece. How come? You lookin' to be the pirate king? Pirate queen—?"

Sakura laughed. "I don't care about that! No, it's just . . ." She turned her gaze down to the deck. "A dear friend of mine wanted to become the pirate king. The three of us always worked together, but . . . we were caught in some crossfire, and they were killed."

Kid stared at her, and looked at her hand. He reached out to pat it, but she moved it, not noticing, and he patted the deck instead like it was what he'd meant to do all along.

"It was a long time ago," she said, shaking her head and smiling. "But I want to find the one piece for his sake." She looked up at Kid, tilting her head. "You know, Luffy actually reminds me of him. I guess that's why I latched onto him."

"I see," Kid said at last. This time he really did pat her hand. "Still . . . I'm sorry."

"I'm stronger now," Sakura said, almost to herself. "No one else I love has to—"

"What happened?" Wire mumbled, sitting up.

"Well, well, look who's awake," Sakura said, all traces of melancholy vanished. "So you'll beat me, will you?"

"Okay, _next_ time," Wire promised. Killer returned with Heat's arm over his shoulder, helping him walk.

"Got it out of my system," Heat said, giving a weak thumbs-up. He and Killer sat down again.

"Anyone up for dares?" Heat asked, rubbing his stomach.

"You mean truth or dare?" Sakura said.

"It used to be that, but no one ever wanted to do 'truth,' so it's just 'dares' now," Kid explained. "I'm in!"

Sakura, Wire, and Killer all voiced their agreement as well. Wire grabbed an empty bottle and set it in the middle, spinning it around. The neck pointed to Heat when it stopped.

"Okay, then," he said, rubbing his chin. "The taking off clothes one is always funny, so of course, I'll pick—"

He froze, feeling lasers burn through his skin before he even looked up.

"Uh, Wire," he whispered. "Take off your shirt."

"Lame!" Wire exclaimed, removing his shirt nonetheless. Sakura settled back, satisfied, as Kid and Killer booed Heat too. Heat spun around the bottle, and this time it pointed to Kid.

Kid grinned. "Killer! You gotta take a shot, but on one condition: the alcohol's gonna come from our mouths!"

"Disgusting," Killer said as Kid grabbed the nearest full bottle and passed it around, Heat and Wire looking sick at the sight. "Bring it on."

Once everyone had gargled and spat into the cup, they passed it to Killer, who took out a straw and stuck one end into the cup and the other through a hole in his mask. In one swift motion, he slurped up the warm mixture and swallowed, bowing his head and coughing. The others cheered, and Killer sat back again, throwing aside the cup and spinning the bottle again.

The bottle pointed to Heat again. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright. Wire! Dare you to arm-wrestle Sakura!"

Sakura grinned and held up her hand. Wire gulped and took it, and they lay on their stomachs, struggling for control with the others cheering them on. After a minute, Sakura slammed his arm to the deck, and he pulled back, wincing.

"You're lucky I had a lot to drink," he boasted. "Otherwise it might've gone differently!"

"Don't lie," Sakura said, smiling. Wire scooted back to his place and they rubbed their hands as Heat spun the bottle again.

After Wire made Heat take a body shot off of his stomach, Wire spun it, and it pointed to Killer. Killer studied the group in silence, and finally pointed to Kid and Sakura.

"You two," he said. They pointed at themselves. "Yeah. I dare you two to kiss."

Their eyes widened. " _What?"_ they said together.

"Yeah, dare you," Heat said.

"What's wrong?" Wire said.

"I'm, uh, not in the right mood," Kid said, looking anywhere but Sakura.

"Yeah! The stars aren't right at all," Sakura said, looking anywhere but Kid.

"Interesting," Killer said. "I didn't know _both_ of you were too chicken to back out of something like this."

A snarl formed on Kid's face and fire flared up in Sakura's eyes as they yelled simultaneously, " _You think I would back down from something like this?!"_

And simultaneously, they turned towards each other and smashed their lips together, teeth clacking, foreheads colliding, and noses bumping. But just as they settled into each other, they yanked themselves back, looking away. Sakura covered her mouth and Kid found the deck fascinating.

Killer, Heat, and Wire erupted into cheers, but Sakura and Kid stood.

"I have to—"  
"Sorry, it's late—"  
"See you tomorrow—"  
"Bedtime—"

They ran off to their separate bedrooms. Heat, Wire, and Killer shared looks and eye-rolls before returning to their game.


	5. Chapter 5

"What're you looking for, captain?" the navigator asked, seeing Kid swiveling his head this way and that.

"Oh—no one—nothing," Kid said, returning to his breakfast. The crew had decided to dine outside that morning after setting sail from the island.

"I don't see her, either," the navigator said.

"Her who?"

The navigator rolled his eyes. " _Hey! Any of you assholes seen Sakura?"_

"She's probably sleeping in," Wire said through a mouthful of food. "Or maybe she's avoiding captain because—"

A cold stare from Kid made him choke on his food. While he recovered, the doctor stood. "I'll go get her," he said. "Regardless of what happened _last night,_ she might be sick."

"You think so?" Kid said, alarmed. He blinked. " _Hey!_ What do you mean, what happened last night?!"

"Rumors spread fast, Kid," Killer said, chopping his boiled eggs into tiny pieces to suck them up through a straw. "We all know you and Sakura kissed last night."

Kid rubbed his temples, a blush coming to his cheeks. "It wasn't a big deal! It was just a dare! And _thanks_ for announcing that, dick! Whose fault was it again that it happened?!"

"Stop being a baby. You just said it wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah, well—"

" _Captain!"_ The shout from the doctor made Kid turn around to see him hurrying towards him with a piece of paper. "Sakura wasn't there—"

"So where is she?"

"Just read this!" He shoved the paper at Kid, who seized it and skimmed it. He read it again, slowly, and his eyes widened.

I'm leaving this ship. Please don't look for me. Thank you for taking care of me.  
— Sakura 🌸

"Men!" he yelled, crumpling up the paper and standing, shoving it into his pocket. "We're going back to the island!"

"Why?" the navigator said, jumping to his feet.

"Someone kidnapped Sakura last night," Kid said, hands balled into fists, "and we're gonna make them pay!"

* * *

Sakura held up her hands, surrounded by the unfamiliar crew of the cargo ship she'd snuck aboard that morning. "So . . ."

"Lady, we don't accept stowaways here," the captain said, moving to the front of the circle with a gentle smile. "Do you need something? Where were you trying to go? We can call someone and have them pick you up."

"I wasn't trying to go anywhere," Sakura said, inching backwards for the railing. "I just needed to get away."

"From that island? Let me call the Marines. I'm sure they can help."

"Sorry, but the Marines and I aren't on good terms right now."

"Why's that?" someone said.

She grinned. "I'm a pirate."

With that, she used the railing to backflip over the side of the ship. The crew rushed forward and yelled in shock when they saw her running away on the water surface, arms straight out behind her.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Sakura finally slowed down to a light jog, and then to a brisk walk.

Just what had that kiss been all about? It'd been a dare, sure, but that feeling, that intense feeling had toppled even her. She brushed her fingers over her lips. She wasn't one to let her emotions get the better of her, or control her actions to the point of self-destruction, but here she was, leaving the pirate crew and the man who had been so kind to her, all because of a stray emotion she couldn't identify.

She glanced down at her feet and stopped just in time to avoid bumping into the periscope sticking out of the water. She crouched by it and peered into the glass.

* * *

"Captain!" Shachi yelled.

Law jumped and turned around, scowling. " _What?"_

"There's—there's someone there!"

"So? Sink the periscope before they see you."

"No, captain, there's a _person_ there!"

"What?" Law crossed the room to the periscope and turned it towards him. He reeled back in shock and then leaned forward again, squinting at the curious face peering through the glass.

He tilted his head. Sakura tilted her head.

"Bring the ship up," he ordered, going to the controls to bring back the periscope. "And make it fast."

* * *

"I don't know how you got out here without so much as a drop of water on you, and I don't care," Law said when they were back underwater, Sakura onboard. He jabbed a finger into her chest. "I have two very important patients waiting on the operating table and I don't have the time to entertain guests as it is."

"Patients? Let me help," Sakura offered as he turned away. He looked back, scowling. "I'm trained in medicine."

He turned around and shrugged. "Do what you want. If you get in the way, you're _out._ Understand?"

"Yes, doctor."

He beckoned and she followed him to the operating room, where she saw—

"Luffy?" she whispered, staring at his burnt and bleeding body. "Oh, Luffy . . ."

"That's right, you know him," Law said, snapping on his gloves after applying disinfectant. He pulled on his facial mask and handed one to Sakura. "He and the fishman were badly burnt and in critical condition."

"Burnt?" Sakura said, snapping the mask on. "What happened?"

"I have a good guess. They're so out of it that we won't need anaesthesia." Sakura frowned when he didn't answer her question. "Penguin, bring the tools over."

"Yes, captain," Penguin said, coming over with the tray.

"I won't need those," Sakura assured Law, and set to work right away, her hands glowing as she healed minor wounds on both Luffy and the fishman. Law raised an eyebrow, impressed despite himself, and began operating on Jinbei's wound.

* * *

With assurances he would finish up on his own, Law had sent Sakura out of the operating room. She sat on a couch, pulling off her mask and sighing. Looking around, she spotted two faces staring at her from around the corner: The polar bear from Sabaody and a beautiful woman. She waved, and the polar bear came around the corner cautiously.

"You're . . . Sakura?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Bepo, right?"

He nodded and sat next to her. "You're really strong."

"Yep."

"And you helped heal those guys?"

She nodded.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

"You!" the woman exclaimed, stepping around the corner and pointing at Sakura. Bepo covered his face, hiding, and Sakura stared at the woman, momentarily stunned by her beauty.

"I heard you talking in there," the woman said with icy eyes and an icy voice. "Just how do you know my Luffy, you floozy?"

"Rude!" Sakura exclaimed, standing. Bepo cried out, trying to stop her. "I just know him, okay?"

"Silence! You want to elope with him, don't you?! I see it in your eyes!" the woman tilted her head so far back that Sakura couldn't even see her face. "But since my darling Luffy isn't here to protect himself, I will do it for him! Prepare yourself! _Mero-mero—"_

"Wait, miss, you have it wrong," Sakura exclaimed. "I'm—I'm his sister!"

The woman's attack died down and she brought herself up again, gazing at Sakura. "Sister?" she said. "Why, Luffy never told me . . . then again, he never brought up his brother before that newspaper . . ." She blushed, clasping her hands to her face, and Sakura stepped back, startled by the change in demeanor. "Forgive me for my conduct! After all, if you're Luffy's sister, that makes you my sister, too!"

"Pardon?"

"Dear Luffy and I are engaged," the woman said, smiling and waving a hand. "Nee-chan, I never introduced myself! My name is Boa Hancock. It's an honor to meet you!"

Bepo snuck out of the room. Sakura accepted Hancock's handshake.

"Engaged?" she repeated. "With . . . Luffy?"

She frowned, trying to picture Luffy with a wife, especially one such as Hancock.

"Well . . . congratulations?" she said.

"I hope you'll attend our wedding, nee-chan," Hancock said, clasping her hand. At that moment, Law emerged from the operating room, removing his mask as the door shut behind him.

"They're stable," he announced. Hancock nearly fainted and Sakura smiled. "We're bringing the ship up to meet with Silvers Rayleigh."

"Can I see him? Can I see my Luffy?" Hancock asked, breathless with relief. Sakura smiled, pleased that at least Hancock cared about Luffy.

"Hell no. He's recovering." Law ignored Hancock's death stare and called for his crew to bring up the submarine.

"Anyway," he said, turning to Sakura, "why _are_ you here?"

Sakura folded her arms, staring at the wall. "I . . . don't know. I was trying to get away from . . ."

"Your dumbass captain giving you trouble? You're welcome to stay here for awhile if that's the case."

"It's not that!" Sakura exclaimed as the ship surfaced. They went outside for some fresh air. "It's just, he's—"

" _THERE YOU ARE!"_

Sakura, Law, and Hancock turned to see Kid and his crew sailing towards them. They came to a halt and Kid jumped onto the railing, glaring at Law while his crew gaped at Hancock.

"You fuckin' son of a bitch," he snarled. "You're the one who kidnapped Sakura?!"

"Kidnapped?" Law repeated. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie! Sakura would never—"

"Kid, you moron, I left by myself!" Sakura snapped, stepping forward. "Didn't you get the note?!"

"Well, I did!" Kid yelled. "But I couldn't believe it! Why would you leave?!"

"I needed to sort some things out!"

"What kind of things?!"

"Like how I felt when you kissed me!" Kid reeled back. "Like how I feel when I think about you! I don't understand it, and I don't do well with this sort of thing!"

"Sakura, you gotta come back!" Kid exclaimed. Law rolled his eyes, checking his watch.

"Why?!"

"Because—" Kid slammed his fist into his open palm. "Because I _love you,_ damn it! And I don't wanna become king of the pirates without you by my side!"

It was Sakura's turn to reel back, eyes wide. Kid's red hair and red face stared at her from above, and she placed a hand over her heart, all of the pieces falling into place.

"So?" Kid said. He held out his hand. "Will you give me—and all of us—another chance, and come find the one piece with us?"

Sakura's hand moved, but she hesitated, looking back at Law.

"He'll be fine," he said. "We'll see to it. Follow your heart, Cherry Bomb."

"Thank you," she whispered. She turned, crouched, and leapt for the ship, landing next to Kid.

"Promise we'll set sail for the New World?" she said, facing away from him.

"How else are we gonna find that one piece?" Kid said.

"Good." With that, Sakura turned and threw herself upon him, and they kissed properly this time. The crew cheered them on behind them.

"You!" Hancock exclaimed. Kid and Sakura looked over. "If you harm one hair on my nee-chan's head, you'll answer to me, you worm!"

"What?" Kid said, distracted by her beauty. Sakura smacked him and turned to Hancock.

"I'll be fine," she said, bowing her head. "And really, don't call me nee-chan! I'm younger than you!"

"Imouto-chan it is!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Kid turned towards the crew.

"Men!" Kid yelled. "We're setting sail! To the New World!"

"To the New World!" the crew cheered, and raised the anchor.


	6. Chapter 6

The sunset in the New World was the perfect setting for the Kid Pirates' raucous celebration party. Defeating one of Big Mom's very own ships had put everyone in a good mood, and the alcohol was being passed around as usual.

"That was amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing herself onto Kid's shoulder with a grin. "The way you defeated that guy with the weird legs—"

"You were incredible," Kid interrupted, slinging his arm around her shoulders. They fell to the deck, leaning against the railing. "That must've been at least twenty of them—"

"I counted thirty—"

"—And you took 'em all out at once! Incredible," Kid repeated. "Fuckin' amazing. _What?"_ he snapped, seeing the lookout approach and kneel next to him. "I'm in the middle of something here—"

"Captain, another one of Big Mom's ships is docked close by," the lookout said, adjusting his glasses. "We can avoid them tomorrow if we lay low."

"Thanks for the heads-up. _Alright, alright, settle down!"_ Kid yelled, standing. "Another one of Big Mom's ships is nearby! We'll attack at dawn, so be prepared bright and early!"

The crew cheered again, and the lookout went away, head in his hands.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to attack another of her ships so soon?" Sakura asked as Kid sat down, placing his arm around her shoulder again. "Half the crew were taken out today."

"But thanks to the doc and your talents, they'll be better by tomorrow!"

"By tomorrow, not necessarily morning."

"Look, it's fine," Kid said. He placed his hand on her knee and took it away, feeling awkward, when she looked. "This ship can't be any tougher than the last one. We know what we can expect from these losers, and we can take them out no problem." He grinned at her. "We're strong! You're strong! It's a piece of cake!"

"You're drunk," she said, placing her hand on his knee and smiling. "But I guess you're right. Worse comes to worst, we can retreat."

"We're not cowards! What could go wrong, right?" He threw back his head and laughed a bit too loudly. "And I'm not drunk!"

* * *

Sakura's hair flew about her face as she sent another wave of enemies flying with her fists. She ducked and spun around, kicking out at the person who'd tried to attacked her from behind and knocking them down.

"Are you holding up okay?" she called to Killer, Heat, and Wire, all fighting back-to-back against a circle of enemies. Big Mom's ship was large enough for most of the Kid Pirates to have boarded, allowing them to corner the crew and captain.

"We're fine!" Heat and Wire said together, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Have you seen Kid?" Killer added, punching away an attacker.

Several pieces of metal flew past them, and a moment later, several groans of pain came from somewhere on the ship.

"He's over there," Sakura said, pointing. "I think I'm—" She punched out another enemy. "I think I'm done here. Think he'll mind if I keep an eye on him?"

"Even if he does, we'd sure appreciate it," Wire said. "We'll hold down the fort here. Go on!"

Sakura nodded and ran across the ship, leaping onto the main mast and running up the wood. She slowed to a stop and crouched on the beam, peering down the sail at Kid's battle.

"Is this really one of Big Mom's ships?" he sneered, knocking aside yet another enemy. He clenched his hand, covered in metal, and gave a wicked smirk. "Isn't there anyone here who can face me?!"

"That would be me," said a deep voice. Kid and Sakura looked over to see an enormous man wearing a hat shaped like a club on a deck of cards. He looked down at Kid disdainfully. "You're the captain of that ship?"

"Sure am. I'm guessing a brick wall like you is the captain of this barge?" Kid aimed his metal arm. "I'm called—"

"I don't care what you are called," the man said. He seized Kid's metal arm and lifted him up into the air like he was nothing, making Sakura tense on the mast. "I am Charlotte Oven, the fourth son of the Charlotte Family. You are a fool to challenge us."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm a Devil Fruit user, too," Oven said. Kid yelled as the metal on his arm began to glow red-hot. "The Heat-Heat Fruit."

Kid released the metal, allowing himself to drop down to the deck, and he blew on his reddened arm. "Bastard," he snarled, standing and leaning against the railing.

Oven drew his blade and sliced at Kid so quickly even Sakura couldn't detect the movement. One minute his blade was poised above Kid, and the next, Kid and his severed arm were falling overboard.

" _KID!"_ Sakura screamed, leaping down at last.

"I missed," Oven said under his breath. He turned to Sakura. "But I won't this time."

She ran past him and he aimed his blade, but Killer blocked the attack just in time.

"She's not your opponent," he said as Sakura dove overboard. "I am!"

Sakura dove underwater and spotted Kid and his arm sinking. She seized Kid and reached out for his arm, but withdrew at the last second as a Sea King rose up from the depths.

The beast stared her in the eyes, opened its mouth, and swallowed Kid's arm whole.

Sakura snarled and kicked out with chakra-enhanced strength. The Sea King cried out and vanished into the deep again as Sakura kicked her way to the surface with Kid. They burst out of the waves, Sakura propelling them so high they landed back on the deck.

"Good work," Killer said, barely holding Oven at bay. Oven swiped at him with a burning hand and seized his left arm for a moment before Killer yanked it away. "Get him on the ship. We're retreating."

"Yes," Sakura said, scooping Kid up and hurrying to the ship. Once there, she yanked off his coat and tied it around his bloody stump.

"I'm afraid we have to cut this short," Killer said to Oven. He backflipped away. "We accept defeat."

"Your crew and captain fought valiantly," Oven admitted, his hands cooling. "I expect to hear of you soon."

Killer gave him a nod and called out to the remaining Kid Pirates still on the Charlotte ship.

"Sakura?" Heat said, seeing Sakura on the deck, bent over Kid's unmoving body. The bleeding had slowed to a safe trickle. "What's wrong?"

"He's not breathing," Sakura whispered. Her face tensed and she leaned over Kid, pinching his nose and tilting his head back. She placed her lips over his, breathing hard into his lungs, and then backed away, punching his chest hard three times.

"Aren't you supposed to _press_ the chest?" the navigator said weakly.

"Huh? This is how I learned it," Sakura said, backing away after giving Kid another mouthful of air. She punched his chest again. "Wake— _up—_ don't—you— _dare—_ leave—me—"

Kid coughed, eyes flying open, and turned himself over, vomiting onto the deck.

"What the fuck?" he murmured, falling onto his back again. He patted the place where his arm used to be. "Arm hurts."

He passed out again. Sakura sighed, smiling in relief, and brushed some hair away from his face.

When she saw the crew staring at her and Kid, she stood, cheeks pink. "What're you all waiting for?" she snapped. "He needs medical attention! Doc, let me assist you!"

"Right!" the crew exclaimed, and helped her and the doctor carry Kid into the medical room.

* * *

The ceiling of the room slowly came into focus as Kid blinked himself awake. He licked his lips and raised his head. A pain shot through his left side and he turned to see the empty space where his arm usually was. Sensing a presence on his other side, he turned again and saw Sakura sleeping with her head on the bed against his body.

"She wouldn't leave your side." Kid looked up and saw Killer leaning against the wall, his left arm bandaged but no worse for wear. Killer tilted his head. "We had to bring her meals in here. How do you feel?"

"Like trampled dogshit." Kid considered sitting up, but looked at Sakura again and decided against it. "What happened with the fight?"

"The fight? Oh . . . we lost," Killer said. "We took out most of them, but when you lost your arm . . ."

"My arm. What happened?"

"Charlotte Oven." Kid winced as the memory rushed back. "You've been asleep for three days. Doc and Sakura explained why they needed to keep you under, but I didn't listen." Killer glanced at Sakura again. "She saved your life, you know."

Kid tried to shush him as Sakura stirred, but it was too late; she sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stared at him.

"You're awake," she exclaimed, a smile bursting onto her face. "Thank goodness. Thank . . ."

Her smile faded as quickly as it had come, and she lowered her eyes. "Kid, I'm so sorry," she said, watery eyes now fixed on the stump on his left side. "I failed. I couldn't save your arm. A Sea King came out of nowhere, and you were bleeding and drowning, and . . . I just . . ."

Kid managed to sit up this time, and lifted Sakura's tear-streaked face with his hand under her chin, staring her in the eyes, fiery red to cool green.

"Stop that," he said, smiling. "I would've died if it weren't for you, right? One arm's not a big deal. I've still got the other one. And I bet that my arm gave that stupid Sea King diarrhea."

Killer snorted and Kid turned towards him. "Shut it!" he yelled, face red. "I'm trying to be romantic! Don't butt in!"

"It's my duty to be honest with you, captain," Killer said, covering his mask with a hand. "You're a horrible romantic."

"Why, you—!"

Sakura smiled fondly and wiped away her tears. "Don't worry," she said, interrupting their fight. She flexed and placed a hand on her bicep, grinning. "We definitely won't lose to them next time we meet, right? Shannaro!"

Kid laughed. "That's the spirit! We'll send them all to an early grave next time!"

"For sure," Killer said. He straightened out and stretched. "Sakura, get some sleep in your own room. Captain, I'm getting the doctor. If you move, I'll cut off your other arm."

"Yeah, whatever," Kid said, falling back into bed. He tried to fold his arms, but scowled and stretched out his right arm across his chest instead. Sakura laughed and left the room with one last smile sent his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Kid felt his shoulder, swinging his metal arm around to test the joints. He ran his hand down the scar on his chest and got into position, facing the two Sakuras, both with a midriff-baring qipao and long hair decorated with a red headband, framing stern faces.

"Alright, come at me," he said, beckoning. The crew milled about the deck, some watching. Killer sat on the stairs, staring.

"You got it," the Sakuras said together. They rushed at Kid, high-heeled sandals clacking against the deck, and leapt for him.

"What're they doing?" Heat asked, wandering over to Killer with Wire. "Why are there two Sakuras? Is that just me?"

"Training," Killer said. "Sakura wanted to teach him some . . . taijitsu? So he doesn't rely too much on his devil fruit."

"Looks like they're having fun," Wire said. "It's not just you. There are definitely two Sakuras."

One of the Sakuras elbowed Kid in the ribs while the other seized him from behind. The first one shoved him to the ground with a flurry of punches and the second one trapped his head between her legs.

"How's that?" they said together. "Give up?"

"No way," Kid said, face turning red. He looked up at the one holding his head. "Keep doing this. Please. I'll pay you."

Both Sakuras blushed and stood. "Pervert! This is serious!" The Sakura behind Kid formed her fingers into the shape of a cross and a third one appeared, kicking Kid in the ribs.

"Sakura's room is close by," Killer said. "Why don't you four take it in there?"

"Bet you could get _really_ freaky if no one's watching," Wire said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, go on and have fun, we won't bother you," Heat agreed, nodding.

Sakura turned towards them and made the hand sign again, creating two more clones, who rushed for Heat and Wire and punched them simultaneously, yelling, "Don't give him ideas!"

"We surrender!" Heat yelped.

"Me, too!" Wire exclaimed.

The clones vanished, as well as the ones beating up Kid. He sat up, rubbing his ribs. Sakura sighed, rubbing her temple with the golden bracelet on her wrist—a gift from Kid—dangling in front of her face.

"You clearly can't focus anymore, so we're done for today," she said to Kid, helping him up. "Meditation might help."

"So why was there more than one Sakura?" Heat asked.

"Anyone wanna go to the bar this afternoon?" Killer asked, pointing to the island they were anchored near. "Let's unwind."

"Sounds great," Kid said, pumping his fist in the air and clutching his ribs. Sakura nodded.

"Sure," Wire said. "But why were there more than one Sakura?"

* * *

In the end, only those five plus the doctor and navigator had decided to go to the bar. It turned out the rest of the crew had snuck there the previous night and were now starting to feel the effects, helped by a sound beating from Kid for sneaking off.

"I can't _believe_ they came here without me," Kid grumbled, leading the troupe through the swinging doors. "Of all the motherfucking _disrespect—_ wait."

He held out an arm, stopping the others, and stared at the woman with the long pink hair stuffing her face at a table.

"More!" she yelled, her mouth full of food. "Hey! Barkeep!"

"Wasn't that woman on Sabaody at that time?" Kid muttered. "What's her name . . . Bonney?"

Sakura froze, eyes wide as she stared at Bonney.

"Jewelry Bonney," Killer said. "I thought she was supposed to be in prison."

"Sakura?" the doctor said, startled, as Sakura pushed past Kid's arm and marched up to Bonney.

"Hey," Heat said, startled. Kid reached out to her, but drew his hand back when Bonney turned and looked at Sakura.

"The hell do you want?" she demanded, spraying Sakura's face with food as the bartender brought her more food and backed away. A moment later, Bonney's brow furrowed and she swallowed her food in one gulp, the lump moving down her throat and vanishing. She pushed her chair back and stood, and both she and Sakura scowled and slammed their feet onto the table.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with me, forehead girl?" Bonney snarled, hands on her hips as she leaned in. The bartender hid behind the counter.

"Like I ever wanted to see you again, you pig," Sakura snapped, folding her arms and turning her shoulder condescendingly to Bonney. "Still as much of a garbage dump as always, I see!"

"You haven't changed, either." Bonney clenched her hands. "You're still a stubborn, fighty bitch, huh?!"

"Can we leave?" the navigator asked Kid. "They look like they're gonna fight."

"No way," Kid said. His cheeks turned red. "I, uh, it'd probably be good to see how Sakura fights."

Killer let out a violent cough that sounded suspiciously like, "Pervert!"

But to their shock, both Bonney and Sakura burst out laughing, lowered their legs to the floor, and grabbed each other's shoulders.

"Sakura, where the fuck have you _been_ all these years?!" Bonney demanded, smacking her shoulder. "I missed seeing that resting bitch face!"

"And I missed you cleaning out every establishment around," Sakura said, smacking her in return. "We should've teamed up after all, seeing as I'm a pirate now!"

"A pirate?! You have some explaining to do!"

"What?" Kid said blankly as Bonney and Sakura sat at the table. Sakura motioned to them and they joined the women around the table. The bartender served them drinks and then returned to hiding behind the counter.

"Sakura, how do you know her?" Killer asked.

"Our mentors were old gambling buddies," Sakura said, resting her head on her hand. "So we were forced to spend time together when we were little."

"It was _agony,"_ Bonney moaned. "Sakura was so _serious!"_

"And _you_ were obnoxious," Sakura shot back. "But . . . things changed, and we became partners in crime. People even thought we were twins."

"Crime?" Wire repeated.

"Nothing serious," Bonney said, rolling her eyes. "Just, you know, gambling and stealing food."

"I gambled, she stole the food," Sakura explained. "I changed my appearance up a bit, and my mentor taught me how to gamble . . ."

"She won so much we kept getting thrown out," Bonney said with a loud laugh.

"And because they caught you stealing food," Sakura said, poking her. "But the worst was when we tried to steal from my mentor to test our skills. Our punishment was—"

"Sakura, sorry to interrupt, but I gotta ask," Kid said. "Lady-pig, you're a pirate captain, right? Where's your crew? Did they run out on you?"

Bonney faced him with a sharp glare. "And what's your relationship to Sakura?" she demanded. "Are you two fucking or what?"

"None of your fu—goddamn business!" Kid yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"We are," Sakura whispered to Bonney.

"As for my _crew,_ we're just traveling separately because of complications! They wouldn't run out on me, unlike _your_ crew, I bet! Sakura, let's run away from this creep!"

"Bonney, _please,_ he's crass but he's alright," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait, just 'alright—?'"

"Excuse me!" someone yelled, running into the bar. "I'm looking for a lady thief in a brown coat!"

Bonney shrank before their eyes and grabbed onto Sakura. "Momma," she whimpered. "That mean man is scary!"

Sakura glared at the man. "Sir, please, you're scaring my daughter!"

"Sorry, ma'am," the man said, backing out. As soon as he'd left, the younger Bonney peeked out of her coat and grinned up at Sakura.

"So you ate somewhere else first?" Sakura said.

"Nope."

"Did you eat a devil fruit?"

"Yeah, but more importantly, when the _fuck_ did you get these?!" Bonney grabbed Sakura's chest with her tiny hands, making the other Kid Pirates spit out their drinks.

"Keep away from my woman!" Kid snapped, standing and throwing a punch at Bonney. She dodged and dodged again until his punch hit a stray customer. Before they knew it, a full-scale brawl was in place.

* * *

By the time Sakura, Bonney, Kid, and the others had escaped the bar, the sun was setting on the island.

"Afraid I have to skip out now," Bonney said, rubbing the new bruise on her cheek. "I've got places to be, and here isn't it."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked while the doctor behind her tended to the navigator's wounds.

Bonney shrugged. "Wherever the wind takes me. I'm a wanted lady, you know—"

"'Lady?' That's generous," Kid said under his breath.

"—So I just need to wait for things to . . . cool down, so to speak, before me and my crew meet up again. We _will_ meet up again," she repeated.

"Why don't you join us?" Sakura suggested. "As long as we're all in this part of the world."

" _NO!"_ Kid and the others yelled.

Bonney laughed. "Seems you're the only one who wants me! Thanks anyway."

"I'll miss you," Sakura said, taking her hands. She looked down, biting her lip. "It was—it was great seeing you again."

Bonney's eyes watered and tears spilled down her cheeks as she clutched Sakura's hands in return. "You too, you cherry bitch!"

"Why're you crying?" Sakura said, laughing as her face too was covered in tears.

"Stupid, _you're_ crying!"

Kid folded his arms. "Sakura? We should head back."

"Right, right. Come here." Sakura and Bonney grabbed each other in a hug. Bonney glared at Kid and gave him the finger behind Sakura's back. Kid growled and lunged, but the women broke up the hug just in time, and he stopped himself, glowering.

"You watch after yourself," Bonney said, patting Sakura's shoulder. "Especially with that captain of yours. Hey, assface, better watch out or I'll steal Sakura away from you myself."

"I'd like to see you try," Kid hissed.

Bonney turned, giving one last wave, and pulled up the hood of her coat to hide her face as she hurried away.

* * *

"Come on, you can't possibly _still_ be mad for what Bonney said?" Sakura said as they walked back to the ship, the sunset giving way to dusk.

"She was just kidding," Sakura added when he didn't answer. He looked away, pouting.

Sakura smiled and tapped his shoulder, leaning in close to his ear. "Do you still have that bikini you got me when I first joined?" she whispered. "Bring it to my room and I'll try it on . . . and we'll see what happens after that."

Kid's eyes widened and he seized Sakura's hand, practically pulling her back to the ship and leaving the others far behind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who would've thought Strawhat and Trafalgar would make an alliance like that?" Kid said as he, Killer, and Sakura headed through the hallway to the meeting room.

"We know, Captain, you keep talking about it," Killer said.

"I know how important trying to make our own alliance is, but why am I here?" Sakura asked. "I'm not unhappy, but I don't have an important position in the crew."

"You're here because you're my woman and I trust your opinion," Kid said, twining the fingers of his right hand through hers. "As if I'd ever come without you."

"It's also because you're smarter and more level-headed than Kid," Killer added. "Which reminds me—Kid, don't blow up at anyone. This is a diplomatic meeting."

"I _know_ that, so shut up already!"

The three of them pushed open the door and threw themselves to the ground as they were met with an enormous explosion. They stood, clearing the rubble from their bodies, and glared.

"Eustass Kid!" Apoo exclaimed, spreading out his arms with a grin. "What a pleasure it is to have you here! I hope you'll find our accommodations _dynamite!"_

" _I'm_ supposed to be the one not blowing up?" Kid hissed at Killer. "This is why I didn't want this asshole here! Hey, Apoo, you hear me?! You're an asshole!"

"It's okay," Sakura said, taking Kid's arm again. She turned to Apoo and looked at Hawkins, sitting at a half-destroyed table. "We have no spies or snipers here, I assure you. Thank you both for coming on such short notice."

"Cherry Bomb Sakura," Hawkins said, raising his teacup. "You've grown more beautiful since we last met." His eyes traveled to where Sakura's and Kid's hands were linked. "And I see you've resolved your problems with your captain. There was only a ten percent chance things would end badly, in any case."

"What's he on about?" Kid asked Sakura, squinting at Hawkins.

She shook her head. "Long story," she said, and was about to say something else when she was yanked away from Kid by a very long arm.

"Say, I remember you from Sabaody," Apoo said, leering and raising his eyebrows at Kid. "You've got quite a bounty on you, if memory serves. Why don't you ditch those hotheaded metal losers and join the smooth and cool On-Air Pirates? I'm sure we could make you _very_ comfortable."

"No, thank you," Sakura said, forcing a smile as she removed his arm from her person. Killer grabbed Kid in a bear hug to stop him from killing Apoo on the spot. "I'm quite comfortable as a Kid Pirate."

Apoo's smile dropped, unmasking a scowl. "Yeah, I'll bet you are," he said, folding his arms. "I was wondering how a weak little girl like you could've gotten such a high bounty, but now I get it. It's all because you're whoring yourself out to Eustass and his gang." He turned to Kid and pointed with both hands. "What an honorless crew you run, Eustass Kid! Forcing this young lady into things she doesn't want is not the way of a man with a single shred of self-respect!"

Killer released Kid, but before he could make a move, Sakura whirled around and drove a punch into Apoo's chest so strong he barely had time to cough up blood before he flew through the wall he'd destroyed in the explosion.

"Yes," Kid whispered as he and Killer stared in awe, Hawkins's cup of tea frozen in midair with his hand as he blinked, for once in his life unsure of what to do. When Sakura took off running after Apoo, Kid and Killer followed.

Yells filled the air as the pirate crews of the respective captains moved out of the way for Apoo to make a rough landing. He wheezed on the ground, clutching broken ribs.

"Captain, yo, you okay there?" one of his men exclaimed, running up to him with someone else. Apoo tried to answer, but his eyes widened when he saw Sakura flying through the air towards him, one foot raised and ready to strike.

" _Shannaro!"_ she screamed, eyes burning, and Apoo escaped in the nick of time, rolling away. He and his subordinates were caught in the blast nonetheless, and when they recovered, they froze in fear seeing the crater Sakura's attack had left.

"That girl's a monster, yow," Apoo whispered.

Sakura straightened up, turned to Apoo, and ran for him. Before he knew what had happened, she was holding him against a rocky wall by his neck, making the rock crack.

"Shannaro! Repeat what you just said!" she demanded.

"Sorry!" he gasped. "Sorry about the whoring thing. And the weak thing. Especially the weak thing!"

" _And?"_

"And about your captain being honorless! And the crew!"

She slammed her fist into the wall next to his head and rock chips struck his face. Tears ran down his cheeks. " _And?!"_

"And I'll join the alliance!" he yelped.

Sakura released him and he slid to the ground. "I don't care what you say about me," she said, kneeling to stare him in the eyes. "But if you _ever_ badmouth my crew again, there will be nothing on this world that can protect you from me. Understood?"

He nodded as quickly as he could, trembling. She smiled. "That's better. Now come with me."

She dusted off his jacket, picked him up by his collar, and dragged him across the ground. "We truly appreciate having the On-Air Pirates' support," she told him cheerfully. "I think we're all going to get along great, don't you?"

She reached the crowd again and spotted Kid, Killer, and Hawkins, who had deigned to leave his tea behind. "Hey!" she yelled, waving. She held up Apoo's broken body. "We have a new ally!"

Kid burst out laughing amidst the terrified silence while Hawkins pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "That's my girl! Persuasive as always! I need to bring you to negotiations more often!"

Killer put his head in his hands. "You're rubbing off on her."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's nice to have a break once in awhile," Kid said, holding Sakura, who sat in his lap. His crew milled about the lair, waiting for Apoo and Hawkins to return from their errand.

"Yeah," Sakura murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But I'm done relaxing. I wanna fight something."

She pulled back and smiled at him. "When we find Shanks, you'll have your hands full for sure. Take it easy, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kid said. "I just—"

A crash outside interrupted them, making the room shake. Kid, Sakura, and the men stood, Kid setting down Sakura hastily. The crew ran outside and found a mountain of a man waiting for them.

"Kaido," Killer whispered.

"What?" Kid and Sakura exclaimed.

"Eustass Kid?" Kaido said, staring down at Kid and scratching his stomach. "Your allies . . . the voodoo man and the long-armed one said I'd find you here. You'll make a nice corpse if you don't surrender and ally yourself with me."

"I told you they were acting weird earlier, Kid," Killer said. "Kaido! We won't surrender!"

"Damn right!" Kid exclaimed, glaring at Killer for stealing his thunder.

"Yet you may still prove useful," Kaido rumbled. He seized a jug of sake from his waist, drank down what was left, and threw it aside, shattering it. "I'll just make you my prisoner."

"We'll die before that happens!" Kid hissed as his crew prepared for battle, weak at the knees.

"Then die."

Kid and several of his crewmates launched themselves at Kaido, but they were swatted aside like flies, most of them falling unconscious as they hit the ground. Kid picked himself back up and raised his hand, attracting scrap metal from the area as Killer and Sakura attacked. Killer kicked Kaido's arms and Sakura punched his neck with chakra-enhanced strength, but Kaido hit them away, too. They landed on their feet, catching their balance.

Kid leapt high into the air and launched his barrage of metal at Kaido, aiming for his mouth and throat. Kaido drew in a quick breath and blew the metal and Kid away, making him fall and bounce on the ground.

"Fuck!" he yelled, sitting back up. "He can't be this strong!"

"He's a Yonko," Killer said.

"I know, asshole!" They rolled out of the way, dodging Kaido's enormous fist. "Sakura! Can you do anything against this guy?!"

"He's stronger than anyone I've ever seen," Sakura said, paling as she stared up at Kaido. "Maybe, but . . . I don't know."

"Just fight, and don't you dare die!" The conscious crew leapt at Kaido again, going for his legs. He kicked them away little by little.

"Okay! Cherry Blossom Impact!" Sakura ran for Kaido, lifted her fists, and slammed them into Kaido's stomach.

"I almost felt that one," Kaido remarked before Sakura fell back again. The attack hadn't even left a mark. "It's a bother to kill all of you, you know. Do me a favor and give up."

"Never!" Kid, Killer, and Sakura yelled. As one, they ran forward and jumped at Kaido again, fists raised.

* * *

"Shit," Kid hissed, struggling to his feet yet again. Most of the crew were unconscious or unable to stand, with only Killer and Sakura still standing by him. "Shit . . . we can't lose now . . ."

"We can't lose now," Sakura repeated. "We won't lose!"

She straightened up and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together in front of her face with her index and middle fingers extended. The diamond seal on her forehead expanded into dark tendrils which snaked across her body, wrapping around her limbs and face like tattoos.

"Impressive," Kaido said as Kid and Killer stared, utterly confused. "But I grow tired of this."

He picked up a sword from a fallen pirate and swung it at Sakura as she flew at him. The sword sliced through her abdomen, but as she punched Kaido in the chest with one hand, she yanked the sword out with the other, and the wound closed before everyone's eyes as she pummeled Kaido with furious fists.

"Sakura," Kid exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" she yelled. Kaido actually began to move back from the force of her fists, though it was barely perceptible.

"You don't appear to be a Fruit user," Kaido remarked, holding a hand in front of his chest to hold back Sakura. He tried to grab her, but she dodged, landing on his head. "Despite that . . . I think you're more than capable of becoming one of my Headliners. What do you say, girl?"

"The only crew I'm sticking with is the Kid Pirates," Sakura said, raising a fist. "Shannaro!" She drove the fist into Kaido's skull, and dodged again when he raised his hand, but he only rubbed the spot, frowning.

"No? That's too bad. I'll still have to take out you and your crew. What a pain." Kaido reached for Kid, but Sakura blocked him, kicking his hand aside.

"Guys, get the others and run," she ordered. "I'll hold him off. Go!"

"I'm not fucking leaving you!" Kid yelled. He seized her hand, glowing with energy. "Not against this monster! Sakura—"

He collapsed, and Killer lowered his fist. "We owe you," he said to Sakura, picking up the now-unconscious Kid. "Hey, assholes! Anyone who can stand, grab someone who can't and get moving!"

As the crew gradually evacuated the scene, Sakura turned back and began the fight with Kaido anew. By the time the Kid Pirates had left the island entirely, both Sakura and Kaido were breathing hard.

"You would have made a wonderful ally," Kaido said. "It's a shame you won't surrender, girl. I like you, so I'll make you a deal. You have five minutes to leave this island. If I find you after that, I will kill you. Go."

Sakura turned and dashed away, arms out behind her. The seal's marks on her body faded, and she ran and ran, across the island and onto the ocean. There was no sign of the ship—probably a good thing. Knowing she wouldn't be so lucky to run into a friendly submarine again, she considered her options, keeping an eye out.

And then, she saw the ship, floating empty in the ocean.

* * *

"Fuck you."

"You said that already."

"Lemme say it again. Fuck. You."

Killer sighed, shifting his shoulders. "You would've died."

Kid stared through the bars in his cell, fists clenched at his sides. "I would've helped Sakura."

"She's still alive."

"I know. I want her to be alive with me."

"In prison?"

"She could've fought off those Beast Pirates no problem! But no, we had to get captured as soon as that monster wore us down—" Kid folded his arms, staring at the wall. "She's still alive," he repeated. "She's still alive, and she's looking for us."

The door to the jail flew off its hinges, hitting the wall along with the two men who had been guarding it.

"Ah, there she is," Killer said as Kid leapt to his feet, only to sink to his knees again.

Sakura's disguise melted away as she entered. She held her hands in front of her face and several clones appeared. Each one helped tear away the bars from the Kid Pirates' cells while Sakura herself took care of Kid's.

"The ship's docked nearby," she said before he could say anything. "Let's go!"

She turned on her heel and ran for the door, grabbing the near-unconscious navigator on the way.

"Hey!" Kid exclaimed, his brain catching up too late—Sakura was gone. He smiled and went to help out the more unfortunate members of his crew.

* * *

"Thank god you're here," Kid said when everyone was safely on board. Sakura ignored him, eyes sweeping over the crew. "The damn Beast Pirates—"

"You're hurt," she said, fixating on the crew's injuries.

"Somewhat," Wire said, leaning against the railing.

Sakura took a deep breath and stuck her thumb in her mouth, biting down hard and yanking it out. Blood welled up, and she moved her hands around before she knelt, slamming her hands to the ground and crying, "Summoning jutsu!"

The crew backed away as a shining light formed on the deck, gradually fading to reveal an enormous pale slug.

"What is that?!" several people yelled. Kid's mouth fell open as he made a face.

"Katsuyu-sama," Sakura said, looking up.

"Sakura-sama," Katsuyu said, turning to look at her. "It's lovely to see you again after so many years. What is it you need?"

"Please, use my chakra to heal them," Sakura said, making a sweeping gesture to the Kid Pirates.

"Of course, milady." Katsuyu split itself into several small, identical slugs, each one crawling up to one of the Kid Pirates.

"Don't worry," the clones said as Sakura sat down cross-legged, making the ram seal and closing her eyes as her body glowed blue. "I understand your apprehension, but I am helping Sakura-sama heal you. Please stay put."

"Heal us?" Heat repeated.

The slugs glowed green, and faint steam emitted from the Kid Pirates' wounds as the injuries closed up.

"Amazing," the doctor breathed, examining his arms.

"I feel great," the navigator exclaimed.

Finally, everyone was healed, and Katsuyu vanished with a farewell to Sakura.

"Excellent," she said, smiling brightly as she stood. Her eyes fluttered shut and her knees buckled, and Kid pushed the doctor aside to run forward and catch her in his arms.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking her over.

"Just need sleep," she whispered. She tried to grasp Kid's sleeve, but her grip was weak. "Used too much . . ."

"Okay, okay. You're sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm sure." Her arm fell down again and she rested her head against Kid's mechanical arm. "I love you . . ."

"Yeah," he whispered, holding her to him. He turned around. "What are you waiting for?! Out of the way, you fucks, I'm trying to be romantic!"

"Yes, captain!" the crew exclaimed, parting to make way for him to carry Sakura to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Several years later_

The Kid Pirates sailed across the South Blue, a certain island growing larger and larger in the distance. Kid stared at the landmass, leaning over the railing and squinting.

"Stop that, captain, you'll fall in," Killer said.

Kid jumped and turned around, scowling. "I will if you sneak up on me like that! What do you want?"

"I was going to tell you last night, but you were drunk. Word at the bar was the Pirate King and his crew are going to try to sail through the South Blue to get to the East. You wanna go after him?"

"What, _now?_ Killer, _nothing_ right now _,_ including that straw hat asshole, is more important than my wife and my—"

" _Hey!"_ the lookout yelled from the crow's nest. "Underfoot's on her way!"

Kid and Killer leaned over the railing while the rest of the crew rushed to join them. Sure enough, a small figure was dashing across the water towards the ship. One foot sank but was pulled out quickly, and the figure leapt from the water onto the deck, stumbling on the landing.

" _Hi!"_ the girl yelled, straightening up and letting her flaming-red hair fall down her back again, clashing against her orange short-sleeved kimono which rested above black shorts and blue sandals.

"Hey, Underfoot!" someone exclaimed as the crew descended upon her, ruffling her hair and pinching her cheeks. Kid's face split into a grin when he saw his daughter, looking just like a tiny, red-haired Sakura.

"You've gotten so tall!" Heat said, patting her shoulders.

"Bet you'll grow up to be beautiful like your mama," Wire added.

She grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "You think so?"

"You're gonna have boys knocking at your door before you know it!" the navigator added. She looked down and played with her red belt, smiling.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Kid exclaimed, shoving through his crew with Killer. "Anne, give Daddy a hug!"

" _Daddy!"_ Anne shrieked. She jumped through the air and grabbed his face, hugging him around his head. " _You're here!"_

"I wouldn't miss seeing my little girl!" Kid said, prying her off and holding her out at arm's length. "What've you been up to, Underfoot?"

"Mom taught me to walk on water with chakra!" Anne exclaimed, kicking her feet. "Didja see? And she taught me to chop wood and stuff without an axe! And I was so good at it, I accidentally broke a little of the house! And—"

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Kid demanded, interrupting her to pull her closer. He turned her head with one hand and examined the mark. "Who did that to you?"

"She got into a fight with the older boys," said a familiar voice. Kid and the others looked up, but Sakura ignored them, instead folding her arms and raising her eyebrows at Anne. "This time, she decided to give out a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose, and probably some internal bleeding their parents haven't found yet."

"Yo, Sakura!" Heat exclaimed, clapping her on the back. The rest of the crew crowded her, grabbing her for quick hugs and shoulder pats. Her stern demeanor melted when she saw them, and she fixed her hair, still long but in a low ponytail. She now wore a modest red qipao over sky-blue short leggings and high-heeled sandals.

"Right, Anne?" Sakura pressed, her stern face returning.

"They had it coming!" Anne snapped, scowling. "They said it's the Pirate _King,_ and girls can't be Kings! And then they made fun of my _hair!_ This's _Daddy's_ hair! Shannaro!"

"She's just like Kid," Heat whispered to Killer.

"So we know what Kid's going to do," Killer whispered.

"That's my girl!" Kid exclaimed, ruffling Anne's hair and laughing. "Beat 'em up twice as hard for Daddy next time, you hear? Better yet, show me where they live, and I'll—"

" _Dear,"_ Sakura interrupted.

"Sorry, sorry." Kid leaned in to whisper into Anne's ear, "Aim for the liver." She grinned and nodded, and both turned their attention back to Sakura, all innocence and smiles.

"You're a bad influence," Sakura said, shaking her head. But she smiled nonetheless, and stepped forward to kiss Kid on the cheek. "Welcome home, you ruffian."

"It's great to be back," Kid said, pulling Anne in close to him again and sweeping Sakura into his other arm in one fluid motion.

* * *

" _Kanpai!"_

Several Kid Pirates sat in a circle, chugging alcohol in the evening sun outside Sakura's house. The rest either sat around talking in the grass or stood, dancing to the musician's aggressive fiddling.

"Here, mirror my movements," Killer was saying to Anne, holding her hands.

"Mirror?"

"If I move this foot, you move that foot. Let's go slow."

Sakura and Kid watched as he taught her to dance, even more patient than he'd ever been with Kid. Sakura's arm was around Kid's shoulders and his hand was on her leg, moving back and forth over her knee absentmindedly.

"Did you ever think we'd have such a cute kid?" Sakura murmured.

"I never thought I'd have a kid in the first place," Kid answered. "Didn't think I'd be cut out for parenting, so it was never in the agenda." He shook his head, grinning. "I was so scared when you told me you were pregnant. But I'm so glad things turned out the way they did."

"She loved you from the start," Sakura reminded him. Anne tripped and they both sat up, but Killer pulled her back up by her hands and they relaxed again. "The second she could walk, she followed you everywhere, and she'd never let go of your hand."

"Yeah, she was always underfoot," Kid mumbled, biting his lip to hide his smile. "Maybe she took to me because I never tried to put her in dresses."

"She looked cute in them! Oh, she always got them so dirty."

"She did like doing my makeup," Kid added. "Damn it, she always tried her hardest, too. Looked terrible."

"But you always said it looked good," Sakura said, poking his chest. "There's some natural fathering skills in there, after all." She placed a hand on his chest and gazed at him. "I loved seeing that fatherly side of you. Supportive and sweet . . . kind of sexy."

Kid placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders and drew her in closer, leaning in to her ear. "You like me as a dad?" he whispered. "You wanna go inside so we can make another one? Be parents all over again?"

"But how could we manage that?" Sakura murmured, tracing a finger down his cheek. "Everyone's out here . . . surely they'd notice if we snuck away?"

"We'll be real quiet," Kid said. "Maybe you can drop a smoke bomb, and we'll get away in the confusion. They'll never think to look in the house."

"And meanwhile, we'll be making sweet—"

"What're you talking about?" Anne asked.

Kid and Sakura pulled away, turning around. Anne leaned on Kid's shoulder, staring.

"The weather," Sakura blurted out.

"Yeah!" Kid said. "It's really beautiful here! Just feel that breeze!"

"Oh." Anne tilted her head. "I'm confused. Were you talking about sex or not? Because I thought I heard you say you'll be parents all over again. Hey, am I gonna have a little brother?!"

"You are _not,"_ Sakura said, looking to Kid for help.

"Where'd you learn about that?" Kid demanded.

"Auntie Bonney," Anne said matter-of-factly. "But she didn't call it that, though, she called it f—"

"She's corrupting you!" Kid interrupted. "When I get my hands on that woman—"

"Kid, _you_ taught her the F-word when she was barely one," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"It was an accident! You know that! When you spend that much time around me and the boys, you're bound to pick up a few curses!"

"Why's it a big deal that you guys were gonna have sex?" Anne said. "Isn't it natural?"

Sakura covered her face. "You're too young to be that mature."

"Oh, yeah! Daddy—" Anne climbed onto Kid's lap, grinning. "How'd you fall in love with Mom?"

Kid's face turned red and Sakura laughed. "Yeah, do you wanna tell us?"

"Daddy, you're blushing," Anne said, poking his cheeks.

"Shut up! You want me to tell you or not?!" Anne took away her hands. "Okay, you see . . . I fell in love with her at first sight—"

"No, he didn't," Sakura interrupted. "He didn't look twice at me until I took out a few Marines for him."

"Who's telling the story?!" Kid snapped as Anne giggled. "Fine. Yeah, I let her join my crew after she showed me how strong she was. The other guys didn't like her at first, and I always wanted to talk to her about that, but I never got up the courage."

"Is that true?" Sakura said, staring.

"Yeah! They warmed up to you anyway after they saw your strength. Anne, your mother was always strong and beautiful, and I was an idiot not to see it the first time I saw her." He turned his eyes down, blushing again. "It took our first kiss and her running away from the crew to make me realize how I felt."

Sakura and Anne laughed as his face turned red as his hair.

"Mom, what about you?" Anne said, turning to Sakura. "How'd you fall in love with Daddy?"

Sakura abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Kid, who started laughing himself. "HA! Thought you could get away, huh?!"

Sakura jabbed him in the ribs. As he doubled over, wheezing, Sakura placed a finger on her lips, thinking.

"I didn't see him in a romantic light at first," she admitted. "He was brash, too loud, reckless, kept threatening people over nothing, wanted to make me wear a bikini around the ship—"

"We get it!" Kid interrupted, straightening up again and wrapping an arm around Anne. She hugged his forearm, staring at Sakura.

Sakura smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "But once I got to know him, it turned out he had a lot of redeeming qualities. He cared about his crew, he was determined, he was a great fighter, he was sort of handsome . . . and he was a good kisser."

Anne laughed again, covering her face. Kid frowned at Sakura. "I don't like that all of those things are in the past tense. And what do you mean, 'sort of?'"

"Don't worry about it. You know, Anne, your father turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Why?" Anne asked, taking away her hands.

Sakura placed her hand on top of Anne's head and looked her in the eyes. "Because without him, we wouldn't have had you, Anne."

Anne grinned and wiggled in Kid's lap. Her parents smiled, and Kid said, "What's with the lovey-dovey questions, Underfoot?"

"Oh, um," Anne said, picking at her shorts, "I have a new friend, who's a boy. I thought he was weird at first because he kept staring at me, and I said I'd beat him up, but he told me he liked my hair. He's kind of my only friend, because everyone thinks I'm weird or scary. I thought he was wimpy at first, but he's okay." She brightened and turned to Kid again. "Is that how you got Mom to notice you? By giving her compliments?"

"More like raging jealousy!" Heat exclaimed. He, Wire, and Killer sat down with the family. "Even before they started dating—"

"—He'd beat up every guy that looked at Sakura," Wire continued.

"Including Auntie Bonney," Killer added.

"You beat up Auntie Bonney?!" Anne shrieked.

"No, I didn't!" Kid snapped.

"But he wanted to!" Heat said, and he, Wire, and Killer laughed.

"Everyone knew he was in love with your mother well before they did," Killer said. "They were both stupid about it."

"We were not!" Kid and Sakura protested.

"You were," Heat and Wire said together.

Kid scooped up Anne with one arm, placing her on his shoulder. "Don't you badmouth me in front of my daughter!"

"What're you gonna do, keelhaul us?" Killer said.

"Daddy, are you staying here tonight?" Anne asked, bouncing on his shoulder.

"Of course!" Kid said, smiling.

"Does that mean I can stay up as late as I wanna?!"

"You sure can!"

Sakura sighed and stood. "You're too lenient with her, you know. This is why _I'm_ staying with her."

Kid backed away, Anne leaning back on his shoulder. "Shouldn't she stay up, once in awhile? It's good for the body!"

" _Kid,_ you are an _awful_ influence!" Sakura snapped, stomping her foot on the ground. The earth trembled and Kid fell down, Anne clinging to his head. Behind them, their house trembled and then crumbled to the ground.

"Mom, it's broken again," Anne said, pointing. Kid's eye twitched, staring at the mess.

Sakura turned around and her eyes widened. "N-No way!" she said in horror. "Not again! I just fixed that house!"

She fell to the ground, head hanging low. Anne climbed off of Kid's shoulder and patted Sakura's, trying to comfort her.

"How about we all sleep on the ship tonight?" Kid suggested.

"Do I get to sleep with you?" Anne said, turning around with shining eyes.

"Sure you do! You, me, and Mom can all share a bed, how does that sound?"

Anne cheered and Sakura turned around, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sounds perfect," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," Kid said, looking at his smiling wife and daughter. "Perfect."

* * *

~Fin~


End file.
